


11th mets the original doctor

by rambrogizmo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi-Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doctor is sad who else can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th mets the original doctor

11th doctor's POV  
Amy and Rory are gone. I told River I needed time alone. Thank goodness she is a understanding women. I feel like I need to be alone. I have lost many companions, but this hurt more than ever. They were my family. So I have decided that I would be alone. Of course River took this seriously.

I was in my room asleep when it happened. I have talk to people in dreams before, in fact its how me and River communicate when we are away. This time it wasn't River. It was an old man, greying hair, and held himself up with a can. I immediately recognized him. He was me, the first me, he was/is the doctor.

So you're number 11. River told me how you're being a baby about losing a companion. He says with a tired smile.

What are you doing here you have no reason to be here, I say not feeling his amusement.

To get you out of your depression. Listen we are practically immortal humans are not. Besides why are simple humans so important to you. Its ridiculous to waste all this depression on humans. I can tell he is getting annoyed with emotions.

You don't know the importance humans yet. Soon your met great people they will teach you to be a little less crabby.

If you say so. But you being sad won't help anyone. I mean what does Susan think of you right now. In fact how is she doing.

I had no idea what to say then suddenly (and luckily) I heard my tardis sound. 

Well its time for me to go. Hey clown boy you better get out of this depression. I mean you're a timelord, act like it.

And he was gone as quick as he appeared. I awoke to find a picture of Susan in the control room. Great, like I wasn't feeling guilty enough.


End file.
